convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryner Lute
Ryner Lute is the protagonist of The Legend of the Legendary Heroes. He made his debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Ryner is the main recurring protagonist of the light novel and anime series, The Legend of the Legendary Heroes. A young man of mysterious background, Ryner hails from a world where the practice of magic, usually for the purpose of waging war, is common, and above them all, he is considered the strongest magician of his home kingdom, Roland. He is gifted, or rather cursed, with the frightening power of the Alpha Stigma, which allows him to analyze every and all magic he comes across and successfully copy it, and at its strongest, erase any concept from existence as he pleases, but at the price of his mental stability when it is used. Pre-Convergence It is presumed that Ryner hails from a point in the timeline sometime after the events of the show, in which he is forced to go on the run from Roland and its king, his former friend Sion Astral, who is determined to hunt him down and kill him because of his Alpha Stigma power, considering context clues and hints given throughout the Murder Series, before he is unwillingly pulled into the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. It is strongly implied that by the time he makes a reappearance in Welcome to the Falls, the state of his world and himself is the same as before. Plot Involvement Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Ryner had a moderate amount of activity within the event, despite spending much of his time in the event seeming to take naps whenever he pleased, and taking action rather rarely. He sparked up strange friendships with other participants, most notably Lon'qu and Gilgamesh, possibly among others. Over the course of the event, it is also implied that he developed an attraction towards Saber, though his feelings were unrequited, as Saber in turn came to fall in love with Lon'qu. In the climax, he fought alongside Lon'qu and others against the corrupted Saber. Welcome to the Falls Ryner had little notable involvement within the event, though he participated in it as much as he could despite temporarily losing much of his power within the Traitor investigations. His interactions were primarily limited to that of Lon'qu, Gilgamesh, and Saber, all of whom had returned for the event as well. Bad End First Chapter - Ryner Lute Continued from the Epilogue section. Ryner returns to his home world with his goal accomplished and his wish presumably granted. He stands at the edge of the outskirts of town, but before he can move in order to see for himself his friends and loved ones in order to verify that they are all happy and well, Arcueid Brunestud, in her Archetype:Earth form, appears before him. She states that as a god of her world, able to be connected to the rest of the universe via the power of the Counter Force and her position as the Type-Moon, she had been made aware of the many worlds Ryner had destroyed, and seeks to punish him for his crimes. Not intending to be held back by anything after coming this far, Ryner attempts to resist Arcueid, but is easily overpowered, and after a one-sided fight mostly involving the goddess toying with him, is brutally murdered without being able to even see his friends. Epilogue(s) Right Hand of the Crimson Moon After bidding a bittersweet farewell to Lon'qu, both of whom promising that they would reunite with Saber again some day, Ryner heads off into the unknown. Rather than returning home, Ryner ends up inadvertently traveling to a dimension parallel to the world depicted in the event, in which he stumbles upon the Holy Grail, a wish-fulfilling vessel with sinister motives. Desperate to save Saber and his home world, Ryner wishes for them to be saved, and in exchange, the Grail demands that Ryner use his power to destroy the many worlds within the universe he is in at the moment, to which Ryner agrees. Eventually, because of the rate at which Ryner's Alpha Stigma manages to destroy these worlds, the Grail manages to revive Saber, allowing for Ryner to reunite with her in Welcome to the Falls. Welcome to the Falls After the event, though despairing at the second death of Saber, Ryner knows that he must continue going forward, and after he bids farewell once again to his friends, he continues to do the Grail's bidding, before his wish of his home world being cleansed of all suffering, fear, and war, is presumably granted. Character Relationships * Saber - A major character from Fate/stay night who debuted in Illusion Breaker. Though they had little active interaction in both Murder Games they appeared in, Ryner developed an unspoken attraction towards Saber, though his feelings were unrequited. It is presumed his love for Saber stems from her resemblance to Ryner's friend from his home world, Ferris Eris. * Lon'qu - A character from Fire Emblem Awakening who also made his debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them developed a friendship over the course of the event, evidently finding a kindred spirit in each other, and sharing an attraction towards Saber, though Lon'qu was the one who had won Saber's affections in the end. * Gilgamesh - A character from Fate/stay night who first appeared briefly in Monokuma Rising. Like with Lon'qu, Ryner developed a friendship with Gilgamesh over the course of the Fiamma Incident. Trivia * His real birth name is Feruna Lieutolu. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:Bad End